Trouble on Academy Island
by silentanner90
Summary: Jaden, Alexis, Aster, Bastion, and Chazz are entered into a unique tournament that pits them against the best Student Duelists of the world. Can they handle it? Also, what's up with those two American boys? Zane and Atticus are along for the ride too. R
1. Opportunity for a Challenge

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 1: Opportunity for a Challenge**

Jaden did not wake up no matter how many times Syrus and Hassleberry shook him. Jaden had been called to Sheppard's office for something very important, and usually when this happened something was going wrong. In his first year, Jaden had been called to receive one of the seven keys to the vault that held the Sacred Beasts. Last year, Jaden was called in at various times to talk about Sartorious. Now, who knew what it was, but it wasn't anything good.

"JADEN!!! Wake up! Sheppard wants to see you!"

"Stand up this instant, Serge!"

Just then, a knock was heard. Syrus opened the door to see Chazz, who had also been called down.

"Where's that slacker? Sheppard's pretty pissed that he hasn't showed yet."

"We're trying to wake him up now, Chazz."

"Lemme give it a try." Chazz grabbed Jaden's sheets and flipped him off of the bed; this woke Jaden.

"What's up guys?" Jaden asked while rubbing his head.

"What's up is that Sheppard wanted you at the office ASAP about a half hour ago. By now, the announcement would go something like 'Jaden Yuki, get the hell up and go to the Chancellor's Office!'"

"Alright, alright, let's go Chazz."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the office, Jaden saw that Alexis, Aster, and Bastion were sitting there too.

Sheppard spoke. "Now that you're all here," he glared at Jaden, "I can divulge this important news. Every three years, the head of Duel Academy meets with the heads of European Academy (better known as North Academy), Academy of the Americas, and Duel Academy Australia to nominate five students from each school (twenty total) to participate in the Ultimate Student Duelist League, a tournament of sorts. I'll tell you a bit about it, but I think it'd be smarter to ask Atticus Rhodes or Zane Truesdale about it because they participated in the previous one. Anyway, it's basically a tournament that decides which school is the best of the four, so our school is relying on you. There are a lot of good duelists out there, so you can lose twice before you're out. If you do get out, you are not allowed to leave until the tournament ends. This must be kept secret among those currently in this room as mandated by Kaiba Corp. Also, you can choose two people to come along with you, but I think that the smart choice would be Zane and Atticus, seeing as they've been through it. The dueling is held in Africa, mutual territory, and the referee of the duels is none other than Mr. Seto Kaiba, since he owns all four academies and is therefore impartial."

"Won't everyone be wondering where we went?" asked Jaden.

"No, I have instructed Crowler and Napoleon to make up an excuse. Oh, look at the time! Your chopper awaits! I'll escort the five of you to the chopper, but that's as far as I can go. Good luck to all of you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the chopper, Alexis told the pilot where to find Atticus, assuming he would know how to find Zane once they picked him up. While Jaden went to the back to reconstruct his deck, the others wondered what was in store for them.

"This seems like a pretty serious thing," wondered Alexis, "I hope there isn't anything bad behind it."

"Oh please Alexis," Chazz said mockingly, "of course something bad is behind it. There's _always_ something bad behind our adventures."

"How reassuring," Bastion quipped.

Chazz and Bastion got into an argument, but Aster stopped them by putting his hands over their mouths.

"Everything'll be fine, Alexis," Aster said, "what's the worst that could happen?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What **_**is**_** the worst that could happen? Find out next chapter, when Atticus and Zane go into detail about a certain duelist they're sure will be there.**

**Next Chapter: The Previous Winner**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. The Previous Winner

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 2: The Previous Winner**

The chopper landed in Domino City, in front of a large white house.

"No way! You live in Domino in this big a house, Alexis?!" Jaden asked.

"Uhhh, yeah. My dad is the CFO of Kaiba Corp., and my mom works as an Executive VP there. She got the job through a very famous friend of hers, a famous _duelist_, as a matter of fact."

"Ah yes, I remember hearing about that. The great Yugi Moto challenged Kaiba to a duel with the addendum that if he won, his friend Téa would receive a job there as a Technological Consultant. He did, and Téa was promoted 8 times in 3 years, finally stopping at her current position 7 years ago. It was all over the news." Bastion replied.

(Note: I'm assuming that GX occurred 15 years after the original series for flexibility.)

"Your mom is Yugi's best friend, Lex? I have to meet her!" Jaden was ready to jump out of the chopper.

"That's not…the whole story, J," Alexis stated gloomily, "they were engaged when the duel happened, but my mom became a workaholic and Yugi couldn't deal with that. He broke it off a week before the wedding and my mom turned around and married the CFO of Kaiba Corp., Timothy Rhodes, my dad."

"So? She still knows Yugi!"

"Are you an idiot, Jaden?" Chazz quipped, "The point is, she won't wanna talk about Yugi with you."

"Why not?"

"Oh, just drop it guys," Aster said dryly.

"Look, you guys stay here while I get Atticus," Alexis said as she stepped down onto the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alexis and Atticus returned, Atticus told the pilot where to find Zane, and he went to the back to catch up with the others.

"So, Atticus, Alexis tell you where we're goin'?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, and you guys are in for one hell of a ride."

"How so?" Bastion asked.

"I should probably wait for Zane to go into any depth, but let me give a little teaser. Academy of the Americas is a four year school."

"Awesome news." Chazz said sarcastically.

"What he means is," Aster chimed in, "that a few students from the last tournament will still be participating."

"Bingo." Atticus answered.

"We should be in for some good matches then." Aster said.

They caught up in general after that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chopper landed at a hotel called "Pro Inn", where Zane was, according to Atticus, staying for the time being. Atticus came out with Zane a few minutes later.

"So what was the tournament like, Zane?" asked Bastion.

"Intense. Atticus over there didn't win any duels."

"Shut up, Zane."

"What about you? I bet you won it all Zane!" exclaimed Jaden.

"No, not me. I lost when there were four contestants left though."

"YOU lost?! No way," Jaden was utterly surprised at this, "to whom?"

"One of the best duelists I've ever laid eyes upon. He's a kid from America. Actually, he was in his first year back then."

"Which means he'll be there this year," Chazz stated.

"What's his name?" asked Alexis.

"He calls himself 'The Silent God', but if my memory serves me, his actual name is Tanner Morganis."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Two things: 1. I decided it was best for Zane to be good; 2. I know Atticus is OOC, but one idiot (Jaden) is enough for this story.**

**Who is Tanner Morganis? Why does he call himself "The Silent God"? Find out in the next chapter! Maybe not though.**

**Next Chapter: Arrival**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. Arrival

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 3: Arrival**

"Tanner Morganis, I'll keep that in mind. Why is he called 'The Silent God'?" Aster asked the question that everyone wanted to.

Zane and Atticus nodded to each other. "Ya know how Aster's deck is full of those one of a kind D-Heroes?" Atticus had decided to tell this part of the story,

Everyone nodded.

"Tanner's got a deck like that, but his cards are called 'The Silents'. They are not only just as strong as Jaden's E-Heroes, Aster's D-Heroes, and Zane's Cybers, but he is just as talented as you three, making him a deadly duelist. Zane almost won too, but a huge surprise ended Zane right there."

"What was it?" asked Chazz.

"I'll take over from here, Atticus, seeing as I'm the one who experienced it," Zane interjected, "my 'Cyber Twin Dragon' (1) attacked him directly when the score was 3500 – 2000, with me winning. With my Twin Dragon's 2800 attack, I thought I had sealed the deal."

_Flashback_

_Zane: 3500_

_Tanner: 2000_

"_Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his LP directly and end this duel!"_

"_I pay 1100 LP."_

"_So?"_

"_Oh, right, I forgot you Japanese people don't know about this card. Kaiba released this type of card only in America: the Ritual Trap card."_

"_Ritual Trap?"_

"_It works like a Ritual Spell, but instead of sacrificing monsters, you sacrifice LP. The card I'm activating is 'Demon's Upbringing' (2), so I must pay 1100 LP."_

_Zane: 3500_

_Tanner: 900_

"_What're you summoning, Tanner?"_

"_I wouldn't be so anxious if I were you, Truesdale."_

"_Look, I won the duel, so stop bluffing and let's move on in the tournament."_

"_I'm not bluffing. Once I pay the required LP, I can summon my 'Silent Demon' (3)!"_

"_Bring it on, redneck."_

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU SLANTY EYED FREAK!"_

"_Ooohh, sore spot."_

_Tanner had calmed down. "Whatever. Now then, when my 'Silent Demon' is summoned and there are no monsters on my side of the field, I can destroy all of your monsters."_

"_Fine, I'll throw a face down and end."_

"_Oh please, like I don't know that's a 'Mirror Force'. How predictable. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon."_

_Zane stood wide-eyed as his "Mirror Force" (4) was destroyed._

"_Now, my demon, attack him directly! That's what I like to call game."_

_Zane: 0_

_Tanner: 900_

_End Flashback_

"That cocky bastard with his stupid catch phrase," Zane was pissed even while thinking about Tanner.

"So it seems we really do have to watch this guy," said Alexis.

"Yeah, Lex, we do." Atticus said softly.

Jaden opened his mouth and everyone braced themselves for his little victory speech.

"Come on guys, if we believe in ourselves we can take this guy," said Jaden loudly, "with Zane and Atticus' help it should be no sweat."

"I wish we could all be as confident as Jaden," muttered Aster, "although I think I can beat Tanner if I duel intelligently."

The group felt the chopper land and they all grabbed their belongings.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside, the group of twenty duelists was told by some guy in a suit that Kaiba would not be present due to important business matters and that he, who said his name was Roland, would be watching over the tournament instead. Roland explained all the things that Sheppard had said, and then took out a box, which he said had twenty golf balls inside, each one with a number 1 - 20 on it. He called up people from Duel Academy Australia first.

"Steve Underman, step forward." Underman was a short guy with brown hair who wore all green. Underman chose ball #2 and his name was put up on the 2nd bracket.

"Jeremy Polis, step forward." Polis was clearly not an Australian. He seemed like he might live in Antarctica from his ice blue hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Polis chose ball #17 and his name was put up on the 4th bracket.

"Mark Jaming, step forward." Jaming looked like a rock star, with his earring and spiked blonde hair. He wore a tank top and shorts. Jaming chose ball #10 and his name was put up on the last bracket.

The other two were named Aaron Bukes and Jessica Joheson. Bukes chose ball #5 (5th braket) and Joheson chose ball #8 (8th bracket).

Next up was Duel Academy.

"Alexis Rhodes, step forward." Alexis chose ball #4, meaning she would face Jeremy Polis.

"Aster Phoenix, step forward." Aster chose ball #9, so his name was put up on the 9th bracket.

"Chazz Princeton, step forward." Chazz chose ball #15, so his name was put up on the 6th bracket.

"Jaden Yuki, step forward." Jaden chose ball #18, so he was in the third match.

"Bastion Misawa, step forward." Bastion chose ball #1, so he was in the first match.

Next up was North Academy.

First was Nicholas Czar, who chose ball #6, so he was facing Chazz. Next was Nigel Waters, who chose ball #20, so he was facing Bastion. Benito Rigata chose ball #3, so he was facing Jaden. Rosa Porquera chose ball #13, so she was facing Jessica Joheson. Finally, Sarah Johnson chose ball #7, so she was in the 7th match.

Last was Academy of the Americas.

"Tanner Morganis, step forward." Tanner had blonde hair and wore a black blazer with black jeans. Everyone watched intently as he chose ball #19, meaning he was facing Steve Underman.

"Essen Morganis, step forward." Zane told the group that Essen was Tanner's younger brother, a second year student. He looked identical to Tanner, but younger and wore a white blazer with blue jeans. He chose ball #14, so he was facing Sarah Johnson.

The other three were Jamie Harris, Tim Akran, and Miguel Guerrero. Harris chose ball #12, so she was facing Aster. Akran chose ball #11, so he was facing Mark Jaming. Guerrero chose the remaining ball, #16, so he was facing Aaron Bukes.

Roland announced that the first match would start in 2 hours.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards played:

(1) Cyber Twin Dragon

8/Light/Machine/Fusion/Effect/2800/2100

"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"  
A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card can attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

(2) Demon's Upbringing

Ritual Trap

Pay 1100 LP after activating this card to Ritual Summon "Silent Demon".

(3) Silent Demon

11/Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/3900/3500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Demon's Upbringing". When you have no other monsters on the field and this monster is summoned, destroy all of your opponent's monsters.

(4) Mirror Force

Normal Trap

When an opponent's monster attacks, negate the attack and destroy all opponent's monsters in attack position.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Bastion win his match? Is Essen as good as Tanner? Find out eventually.**

**Next Chapter: Smashing! (Part 1)**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Smashing!

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 4: Smashing! (I decided to make this one part)**

Alexis, Jaden, Zane, Chazz, Aster, and Atticus sat in the stands to the left of the tournament stage. There were four sections, with seven chairs each, so as to separate the schools from each other.

Meanwhile, Bastion waited outside for his name to be called, as did his opponent, the Englishman Nigel Waters.

Roland walked up with a microphone. "Mr. Kaiba has called me away on business, so no one will be refereeing your matches, but all results will be sent to Kaiba Corp." He left in a chopper saying that the first duel should commence. Zane thought he saw Tanner and Essen smile.

Bastion walked up first and loaded his deck to cheers from his Duel Academy friends while Nigel walked in to cheers from North Academy.

"Hey old chap, mind if I lead things off?" Nigel asked.

"Be my guest."

Bastion: 4000

Nigel: 4000

"Okay, I draw and summon 'The Trojan Horse'(1) in ATK mode and throw two face-downs. That is all."

"I'll summon my 'Oxygeddon'(2) and play 'Mystical Space Typhoon'(3) to destroy your left face-down. 'Oxygeddon', attack! That's all for me."

Bastion: 4000

Nigel: 3800

"An interesting choice, my boy, but an ill-advised one indeed. I activate my facedown, 'Premature Burial'(4)! I can now return my steed to the field."

Bastion: 4000

Nigel: 3000

"But that's not all. Because of my horse's effect, I can use it as two sacrifices when summoning an Earth monster, such as my 'Behemoth the King of All Animals'(5)! Now attack his monster!"

Bastion: 2800

Nigel: 3000

"Wow, Bastion played right into that. It's like Nigel knew exactly what Bastion was gonna do." said Atticus.

"Yeah, I think Bastion was just out-analyzed." Chazz said, chuckling.

Bastion ignored the comments and drew. "Alright, time to test out my newest combo. First I'll summon 'Rapid-Fire Magician'(6) and then play 'Black Luster Ritual', 'Curse of the Masked Beast', 'Black Pendant'(7), which I'll equip to my magician, 'Performance of Sword', and another pendant. So not only does my magician now have 2600 ATK, but you lose 2000 LP!"

Bastion: 2800

Nigel: 1000

"Nice move Bastion!" yelled Jaden. Bastion nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry, but your monster is still weaker than mine, so I'll attack!"

Bastion: 2700

Nigel: 0

Bastion turned around and walked off.

"Where are you going? This duel isn't over!"

"Look at your Duel Disk."

Nigel saw that the LP counter sat at 0.

"What the bloody hell…? I attacked him with a stronger monster! How did I lose LP?"

Bastion stopped. "Read the effect of this card." He threw a 'Black Pendant' to Nigel.

All Nigel could do was sit dumbfounded as he realized his stupidity.

The others congratulated Bastion as he sat down in the empty Duel Academy chair, waiting for the next match to begin.

Everyone would be watching this one intently, because Tanner Morganis was one of the duelists participating.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Played:

(1) The Trojan Horse

4/Earth/Beast/Effect/1600/1200

If you Tribute Summon an EARTH monster, you can treat this 1 monster as 2 Tribute Monsters for the Tribute Summon.

(2) Oxygeddon

4/Wind/Dinosaur/Effect/1800/800

If this card is destroyed as a result of battle from a Pyro sub-type monster, do 800 damage to both players.

(3) Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play Spell

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

(4) Premature Burial

Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard, Special Summon it on the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, the monster is also destroyed.

(5) Behemoth the King of All Animals

7/Earth/Beast/Effect/2700/1500

This card can be Normal Summoned or Set with 1 Tribute Monster. In that case, the original ATK of this card becomes 2000. When this card is Tribute Summoned successfully, you can return from your Graveyard to the owner's hand a number of Beast-Type monsters equal to the number of Tributed monsters.

(6) Rapid-Fire Magician

4/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/1600/1200

While this card is face-up on the field, inflict 400 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points each time you activate 1 Normal Spell Card.

(7) Black Pendant

Equip Spell

A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 500 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If Tanner is as good as Zane and Atticus perceive him to be, does Steve Underman stand a chance? Find out next time!**

**Next Chapter: The Silent God**

**REVIEW!!!**


	5. The Silent God

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 5: The Silent God**

Tanner stood on the stage, shooting a cold stare at his opponent, Steve Underman.

"Do you wanna go first or should I?" Steve asked.

When Tanner did not respond, Steve decided to begin.

Steve: 4000

Tanner: 4000

"Okay then, I'll draw. I Special Summon Gilasaurus (1) and then sacrifice it to summon Dark Driceratops (2)! I'll throw a face down and end."

Tanner did not change his expression, even after such a respectable move. Essen seemed not to think so highly of it either.

"Oh wow, what a surprise, using Gilasaurus's effect on the first turn to eliminate the downside. Tanner will have trouble with this guy." All his fellow schoolmates laughed.

Jaden was amazed. "That was such a sweet move! How is Tanner not even a bit frazzled?"

Tanner drew a card and placed another in ATK mode. The monster that appeared was a man wearing all black with what seemed to be bat wings. Steve's Dark Driceratops's attack dropped from 2400 to 1900.

Zane turned to the others. "That's Silent Fiend (3). When it's summoned, one monster on your opponent's side of the field loses 500 ATK points until Silent Fiend is no longer on the field. I don't know why Tanner didn't say so himself."

Tanner threw a face down and motioned for Steve to go.

"Are you gonna say anything, or are you a mute?" Steve asked. Tanner's expression did not change.

"Didn't he talk during the last tournament, Zane?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, he did. I have no clue what the hell's going on."

Steve drew. "I summon Sabersaurus (4) in ATK mode! Now attack his…umm…I don't exactly know the name of your monster, mate."

Tanner did not respond.

"Alright then, attack his monster! That'll do fine for now."

Tanner's face down flipped up. It was a trap called Silent Shield (5). Sabersaurus was destroyed.

"Okay, Dark Driceratops, your turn!"

This time, Silent Fiend was destroyed, and Tanner lost 500 LP while Dark Driceratops's ATK was returned to normal.

"You go."

Steve: 4000

Tanner: 3500

Tanner drew, and played a trap called Call of the Silents (6). Zane explained that if Tanner gave up 1000 LP when his field was empty, he could summon any Silent he wanted from his hand.

Steve: 4000

Tanner: 2500

Tanner placed a new monster in ATK mode. It looked like a wizard without the hat.

"That's Silent Spellcaster (7). It must be alone on the field, but it's worth it for only 6 starts but 2600 ATK points."

Silent Spellcaster attacked Dark Driceratops and Tanner ended his turn by throwing a face down.

Steve: 3800

Tanner: 2500

Steve drew. "I'll special summon a new Gilasaurus. You can't exploit the effect this time either, because I heard blue-hair over there explain your monster's effect. Now I'll play Big Evolution Pill (8) and sac Gilasaurus. I summon Black Tyranno (9)! Now then, it has the same ATK as your monster, but I play Jurassic World (10), so it now has 2900 ATK! Attack his monster!"

Tanner's face down flipped. It was called Silent Reinforcements (11), and Silent Spellcaster's ATK shot up to 3300, so Black Tyranno was destroyed, and Steve ended his turn.

Steve: 3400

Tanner: 2500

Tanner drew, threw two face downs, and Silent Spellcaster attacked Steve.

Steve: 800

Tanner: 2500

Tanner showed Steve a card called Silent Dogma (12), and Tanner's Life Points dropped down to 1.

Steve: 800

Tanner: 1

Tanner put his whole deck, one card at a time so Steve could count, into his graveyard. There were 32 in all.

Steve: 0

Tanner: 1

Tanner walked off the stage and Essen stood up.

"You seem a little confused, buddy. When Silent Dogma is the only card in Tanner's hand and he attacks directly, it automatically activates. Tanner drops to 1 LP, and he discards his deck to the grave. You lose 50 LP per card, which means that the 32 cards he had left caused you 1600 points of damage. Usually he doesn't like to leave it in his hand because of a possible backfire, but…" Essen stopped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He wheeled around to see Jaden. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, by getting off the stage. My duel is next!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Played:

(1) Gilasaurus

3/Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/1400/400

You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you do this, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard.

(2) Dark Driceratops

6/Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/2400/1500

During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

(3) Silent Fiend

4/Dark/Fiend/Effect/1400/1000

When this card is Normal Summoned, one monster of your choice on your opponent's side of the field loses 500 ATK until this card is removed from your side of the field.

(4) Sabersaurus

4/Earth/Dinosaur/1900/500

(5) Silent Shield

Normal Trap

Negate an attack against a Silent you control when this card is activated.

(6) Call of the Silents

Continuous Trap

When you have no monsters on your side of the field, pay 1000 LP to Special Summon any Silent from your hand.

(7) Silent Spellcaster

6/Dark/Spellcaster/Effect/2600/2100

This must be the only monster on your side of the field.

(8) Big Evolution Pill

Normal Spell

Tribute 1 Dinosaur-Type monster to activate this card. This card remains face-up on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon or Set Dinosaur-Type monsters without Tributing.

(9) Black Tyranno

7/Dark/Dinosaur/Effect/2600/1800

If your opponent controls no cards except Defense Position Monster Cards, this card can attack your opponent directly.

(10) Jurassic World

Field Spell

All face-up Dinosaur-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF.

(11) Silent Reinforcements

Normal Trap

Increase the ATK of one Silent you control by 700 until the end of the turn.

(12) Silent Dogma

Normal Trap

This card can only be activated while in your hand. If this is the only card in your hand and you attack your opponent's LP directly, this card automatically activates. Pay all but 1 LP and discard your whole deck to the graveyard. Your opponent loses 50 LP per card discarded. You must end your turn after this card is sent to the graveyard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Why does Tanner no longer talk? Will Jaden win his duel? Find out next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Rigata is Roughed Up, Part 1**

**REVIEW!!!**


	6. A Common Soul

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 6: A Common Soul**

(I changed the name of the chapter and also cut it to one part.)

Essen stared at Jaden. "Ummm, I'm in the middle of a victory speech here, so get outta the way, amateur."

"Amateur? Is that some cool American word for duelist? Because I'm a real good amateur then."

Chazz stood up. "Jaden's stupidity aside, last time I checked, your brother won the duel, but correct me if I'm wrong."

"Well, he did, but…"

"Okay, now that the facts are straight, save the victory speech for when you actually win. Or is it that you never win and live vicariously through Tanner?"

"Look who the hell is talking. I've watched film of your duels, Chazz Princeton, and you can't even beat this retard." He pointed at Jaden nonchalantly.

"Alright, that's it, let's throw down right now. Me vs. you. You up to the challenge?"

"Chazz, you're not helping much." Jaden interjected.

"Fine, after slacker's duel, we'll go."

"Nah, you're not worth it, Princeton."

"Fine then, I'll just beat you during the tournament. That is, if you last long enough."

Essen didn't respond and sat down without another word, forcing Chazz to do the same.

Jaden stood alone. "Okay Benito, get your game on!"

Benito walked on stage. "I'm not surprised that you said that. See, I've been in the other room watching your previous duels ever since I found out that you were my opponent. I know every single one of your strategies."

"Obsess much?" Atticus cracked.

"You of all people should know that this tournament means everything, Mr. Rhodes. Anyway, you go ahead, Mr. Yuki."

Jaden: 4000

Benito: 4000

"I draw, and activate Polymerization (1), fusing my…"

Benito cut in. "…Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Flame Wingman (2)!"

"Uhh, yeah, that. Now I'll set a monster, throw two face downs, and end."

"I draw my card. I summon Robotic Knight (3) and place two cards face down. Robotic Knight attacks Flame Wingman."

"Houston, you have a problem. Robotic Knight is weaker than my Wingman."

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell card Rush Recklessly (4). Now my monster is stronger. After the attack, I end my turn."

Jaden: 3800

Benito: 4000

"Okay, I play Neo Space (5). Next, I activate O – Oversoul (6) to summon Avian (7) to the field. I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Neos (8)! It gains 500 ATK from Neo Space, plus I activate Pot of Greed (9) and draw two cards. I'll now activate Neos Force!"

"I activate the Counter Trap card Spell-Shield Type 8 (10) on your Neos Force."

"Well, Neos still has 3000 ATK. Attack his Knight! I'll end now."

Jaden: 3800

Benito: 2600

"I draw my card. Now I activate the Normal Spell card Brain Control (11) and take your Neos. I attack with it and end my turn by placing a card face down."

Jaden: 800

Benito: 1800

"I draw. Yes! It's over! First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon (12) on your face down. Then, I'll summon Neo Spacian Flare Scarab (13). Next, I activate Common Soul (14) on Flare Scarab and summon Neo Spacian Ground Mole (15) using it's effect. Triple Contact Fusion time! I summon Elemental Hero Magma Neos (16), which gains 800 ATK for the 2 cards on the field. Attack him and end this!"

Jaden: 800

Benito: 0

"Well, I guess you outsmarted me, Mr. Yuki. That strategy with Common Soul was completely fresh, and I commend you for thinking on your feet. I hope we meet again in the tournament."

"Yeah, good game Benito!"

The rest of the first round went by quickly. Alexis defeated Jeremy Polis with quick wok from her Cyber Blader. Aaron Bukes defeated Miguel Guerrero. Chazz was almost defeated by Czar due to multiple stupid mistakes, but still won. (Essen had seemingly gotten into his head.) Essen defeated Sarah Johnson with little difficulty. Rosa Porquera defeated Jessica Joheson. Aster's D-Heroes made quick work of Jamie Harris. Finally, Mark Jaming took out Tim Akran.

After the end of the round, a phone near the stage rang. Zane picked it up. It was Roland, who wanted to tell Zane the upcoming matches. According to Roland, most of the matches this round would be intra-school. They were as follows: Jaden vs. Bastion, Tanner vs. Jamie, Aster vs. Alexis, Czar vs. Nigel, Chazz vs. Miguel, Essen vs. Tim, Steve vs. Jeremy, Mark vs. Rosa, Aaron vs. Jessica, and Benito vs. Sarah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Played:

(1) Polymerization

Normal Spell

Send fusion material monsters that are listed by a fusion monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the graveyard, and special summon the fusion monster from your fusion deck.

(2) Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

8/Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2100/1200

"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This card can only be Special Summoned by Fusion Summon. When a monster on your opponent's side of the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by this card as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

(3) Robotic Knight

4/Fire/Machine/1600/1800

(4) Rush Recklessly

Quick-Play Spell

A face-up Monster's attack strength is increased by 700 until the end of the turn.

(5) Neo Space

Field Spell

"Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to return to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

(6) O – Oversoul

Normal Spell

Select 1 "Elemental Hero" Normal Monster in your graveyard and Special Summon it.

(7) Elemental Hero Avian

3/Wind/Warrior/1000/1000

(8) Elemental Hero Neos

7/Light/Warrior/2500/2000

(9) Pot of Greed

Normal Spell

Draw 2 cards from your deck.

(10) Spell Shield Type – 8

Counter Trap

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:  
- Negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card that designates 1 monster on the field as a target and destroy the Spell Card.  
- Send 1 spell card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate the activation and the effect of a Spell Card and destroy it.

(11) Brain Control

Normal Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Take control of the selected monster until the End Phase of this turn.

(12) Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play Spell

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

(13) Neo Spacian Flare Scarab

3/Fire/Insect/Effect/500/500

Increase this card's ATK by 400 points for each Magic/Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

(14) Common Soul

Continuous Spell

You can activate this card if there is 1 other face-up monster on the field. Special Summon 1 monster with "Neo Spacian" in its name to the side of the field of that monster's controller. The attack and defense power of that other monster are increased by the stats of the monster with "Neo Spacian" in its name. If this card leaves the field, the monster with "Neo Spacian" in its name is returned to your hand by this card's effect.

(15) Neo Spacian Ground Mole

3/Earth/Rock/Effect/900/300

When this card battles with an opponent's monster, you may return this card and that opponent's monster to respective owner's hand without doing Damage Calculation.

(16) Elemental Hero Magma Neos

9/Fire/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/3000/2500

"Elemental Hero Neos" + "Neo Spacian Flare Scarab" + "Neo Spacian Ground Mole"

This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to your deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each card on the field. This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. When this card is returned to the Fusion Deck by this effect, return all cards on the field to their owners' hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How will the next round of the tournament go? Will anyone lose for a second time?**

**Find out as the story continues.**

**Next Chapter: DDR (Double Duel Rematch), Part 1**

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Triple D, Part 1

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 7: Triple D (Double Double Duel), Part 1**

Zane awoke with a start. He turned to his clock to see if it was morning already, but it was not. He saw that it was only 3:28 A.M., and he tried to go back to sleep.

"_That's what I like to call game! You lose!"_

Zane woke up again. "God damn it! I can't get this guy out of my head! I don't get it, there's something up with him."

"_Kaiba released this type of card only in America."_

"Bingo. It's that Ritual Trap card. What reason would Kaiba have for releasing a card type only in America? I know that Kaiba Corp. headquarters is in America now, but Kaiba is not only Japanese, but to create any new card, let alone a new _type_ of card, he'd have to get it cleared by Pegasus, which not only would end up in the news, but there's also no way Pegasus would allow Kaiba to do something so exclusive, unless it was exclusive to Japan. This doesn't make sense."

Atticus, who was sharing a room with Zane, turned groggily towards his companion. "You know what doesn't make sense, bro? The fact that you're awake at 3:30."

"I'm going to hunt down Tanner and call for a rematch."

"Why?"

"That Ritual Trap card of his. The fact that he would have it doesn't make sense to me. I'll duel him, forcing him to tell me what's behind his acquisition of that card if I win."

"I think I'll come watch now that I'm awake."

"Fine with me, just don't wake the others. Let's get going."

With that, they left and headed down to the Academy of the Americas' floor of the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been more than a day since Jaden and the others left. There was no way they wouldn't have returned from that card expo yet, Syrus thought. Sheppard was not telling the truth about Jaden's whereabouts, but he would soon find out.

Just then, Hassleberry walked out of the bathroom. "Come on Sy, it's 11:30. Lunch is soon and we need to pick out a good table."

"Don't you wonder why Jaden and the others aren't back yet, Hassleberry?"

"Yeah, I am a bit surprised that Serge isn't back from Domino yet."

"I think Sheppard lied to us. Let's go to his office."

Hassleberry began to protest, but decided against it. Hopefully they'd be done in time for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, I guess this is Tanner's room." Zane and Atticus had stopped in front of the Presidential Suite, where the previous tournament's winner got to stay, Zane recalled.

"Let's go get him. I think you guys should duel in here, it's probably big enough."

"Wide enough, probably. But the ceiling is too low. We'll duel on the roof."

"One problem, Zane. We can't get into the room."

"Well I'll just have to wake him." Zane took out a small piece of metal that looked like a computer chip and slid it under the door. "I have a remote in my pocket that controls the chip. If I press the red button, the chip makes a loud alarm-like noise. That should wake him." Zane took out the remote and pressed the red button. They immediately heard loud beeps.

After about a minute, the door opened and Tanner walked out. "Ah, Truesdale and Rhodes, the Starsky and Hutch of dueling."

Zane shot a cold stare at Tanner. "Did we wake you? Because I'm terribly sorry if we did," he said, sarcastically. "Well since you're up, let's duel."

Before Tanner could answer, the next door opened. Out stepped none other than Essen Morganis. "Is this the loser from three years ago, Tanner?" He pointed to Zane.

"Yeah, and he wants a rematch."

"Kick his ass, bro … you know what? I want a piece of him too. There are four of us here, why don't we have a Double Duel?"

"Fine," responded Tanner, "because that allows me to beat up Rhodes too."

Zane turned to Atticus. "These two are dangerous. Can you handle it?"

"I'll be fine. Let's get this going."

"Okay then, we'll duel on the roof. Agreed?" asked Zane.

Tanner, Essen, and Atticus nodded, and they walked towards the elevator.

Atticus turned to Zane. "Hey Zane?"

"Yeah."

"Who the hell are Starsky and Hutch?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Syrus knocked on Sheppard's door, there was no answer, so he and Hassleberry went to Crowler's office.

Crowler was watching the news.

"This just in: Kaiba Corp is finally ready to release its 'Ritual Trap' series, which will be exclusive to Japan for a year. It took Maximillion Pegasus three years to clear the cards for release due to the difficulties Seto Kaiba had in the early development stages, the most prominent of all being the stolen 'Demon's Upbringing' card, which he decided was too strong for its own good and therefore locked it up. It disappeared a week later. Only one was printed, which may have something to do with the mysterious 'Silent' series, in which all cards disappear after one printing. Due to this crime and the mystery surrounding the Silent cards, Pegasus has recently made the use of them illegal. If you see anyone using one of these cards, please report them for arrest. In other news…"

Crowler turned off the TV when he saw Syrus and Hassleberry next to him. "Can I help you?"

Syrus nodded. "Where are Jaden and the others?"

"At a card expo. Sheppard told you that."

Hassleberry got annoyed. "We know that you're lying, so why don't you tell us the truth?"

"I'll tell you the truth if you two can beat Napoleon and me in a Double Duel. But if you lose, you're suspended."

"Fine, let's duel," said Syrus and Hassleberry in unison.

Crowler called in Napoleon and all four shuffled their decks.

Crowler: 4000

Syrus: 4000

Napoleon: 4000

Hassleberry: 4000

Crowler volunteered to go first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once on the roof, Zane explained that if he and Atticus won, Tanner would tell them the truth about Demon's Upbringing. Tanner accepted and said that if he and Essen won, Zane would have to give Tanner his Chimeratech Overdragon and his Overload Fusion. With that, they shuffled their decks and Atticus elected to go first.

Atticus: 4000

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 4000

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Who will win these duels? Did Tanner steal Demon's Upbringing? Find out soon enough.**

**Next Chapter**: **Triple D, Part 2**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Triple D, Part 2

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 8: Triple D, Part 2**

_Okay, I am going to have to manipulate 8 decks at once for these next few chapters so bear with me._

**Previously in Trouble on Academy Island…**

_Zane awoke early in the morning wanting to find out the truth about Tanner. He, along with Atticus, woke up Tanner and challenged him to a duel. Essen woke up as well and suggested a Double Duel, which Zane and Atticus agreed to._

_Meanwhile, at Duel Academy, Syrus and Hassleberry were worried about the extended absence of Jaden and the others and sought out Sheppard, who was also gone. When they went looking for Crowler, they found he was watching a news report that confirmed Zane's suspicions about Tanner, although Zane obviously did not know it. They asked Crowler for Jaden's whereabouts and Crowler agreed to tell them if they were able to beat Napoleon and himself in a Double Duel._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atticus: 4000

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 4000

Atticus drew. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode, and then I'll throw a face down. That's about it."

"Pathetic move," Tanner said as he drew, "but luckily for you, I can't really do much either. I'll summon Silent Dinosaur and allow Truesdale to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his room, Jaden woke up, thinking he had heard a duel going on. He got up to go check it out and thought about knocking on Alexis's door, but decided against it, figuring she'd want to sleep.

As he walked up the stairs, he heard Zane say the words "Cyber Dragon", and got excited. He hadn't seen Zane duel since he left Duel Academy. From what Jaden could hear, Zane also threw a face down before ending his turn. Then Jaden heard footsteps behind him, and froze.

He let out a sigh of relief when it turned out to be Alexis. He put a finger to his mouth and beckoned for Alexis to follow quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Essen drew his card. "I'll set a defense monster and throw my own face down, then let Rhodes go again. That was a fun round, wasn't it?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden stopped. Had he heard Essen right? Was Atticus dueling also? If so, it was even better than he had imagined. It was a Double Duel! He could tell Alexis had heard also from her inquisitive look.

They kept running and finally got to the roof, throwing open the door to see exactly what they expected: Zane and Atticus standing near the door across from the Morganis brothers.

Zane turned when he heard the door burst open. "Jaden?! Alexis?! What're you two doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Why are you dueling these guys?" Jaden asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowler: 4000

Syrus: 3500

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 4000

It was already Syrus's second turn, and the duel was eventful so far. Crowler had both Red and Yellow Gadget on the field along with a face down. Crowler had just attacked Syrus, so his field was empty. Napoleon had nothing on the field because he had been attacked by Hassleberry, and Hassleberry had summoned Dark Driceratops.

Syrus drew. "Okay. I'll activate Premature Burial to bring back my Gyroid and then activate my Polymerization to summon Steam Gyroid! My Fusion Weapon shouldn't hurt either, giving my Steam Gyroid a nice total of 3700 ATK. I'll attack Napoleon directly and take him out of this duel!"

Crowler laughed. "Not so fast, little boy. I have a face down, and it's Sakuretsu Armor!"

Syrus watched in disbelief as his Steam Gyroid was destroyed. "I'll just end my turn," he said, dejected.

Crowler: 4000

Syrus: 2700

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 4000

Napoleon drew. "I'll summon a familiar monster, Toy Soldier. Then I'll activate both Forced March and Drum and Fife Platoon, so my Toy Soldier can attack that army punk for 800 life points of damage! I'll throw a face down and end."

Crowler: 4000

Syrus: 2700

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 3200

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane held a hand up to Atticus, asking him to hold off on his turn for a second. "That card that Tanner beat me with three years ago seems too good to be true for me. So if we win, Tanner tells me the truth behind Demon's Upbringing."

"It's okay though, because you'll never win, Truesdale," responded Tanner.

"Wait a sec, I thought you didn't talk," Jaden said, turning to Tanner.

"I don't talk when I feel I can win a duel without it, like with my horribly inept Round 1 opponent."

"Oh okay."

Alexis turned to Zane. "Zane, that card name just rang a bell."

"Demon's Upbringing?"

"Yeah. Three years ago, some guy stole it from Kaiba Corp Headquarters, and Kaiba was set back because Pegasus thought that Kaiba's new cards might be too dangerous to release to the public if someone took one before it was released."

"Interesting," Zane said as he turned to Tanner with a smirk etched on to his face, "that the card was stolen and you say it was only released in America. Plus, the timeframe fits perfectly. You stole it, Tanner."

"Congratulations, little girl, you got me. But I'm sorry to say this knowledge cannot leave here, and there's only one way to make sure of that: a change in stakes that I'm not allowing you to deny. If you two win, all four of you go free, but if you lose, let's just say two people will be missing from Round 2 of the tournament."

"You can't do that!" Atticus exclaimed.

"Too late," said Essen. Zane and Atticus were surprised to hear his voice from over by Jaden and Alexis. When they turned, he was standing next to them, but they were both chained to the wall and gagged. He strolled back to his dueling position.

"You sicken me, Tanner," Zane said in disgust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hassleberry had his sights set on Napoleon now. He turned to Syrus. "Alright, private, here's what we're gonna do. You take care of tall, pale, and girly…"

"You better not be talking about me!" interjected Crowler.

"…and I'll take down short, fat, and scary. Deal?"

"Pardon me?!" Napoleon screamed.

"Deal. Shake on it." And it was done.

"Now then, Napoleon," Hassleberry said, "you better prepare for a beating. I'll throw two face downs and summon Hyper Hammerhead! As he's summoned, my trap card activates. It's called Fossil Excavation, and it'll allow me to return my Dark Driceratops to the field. Attack his Soldier, Hyper Hammerhead!"

"Not so fast, Hassleberry. I activate my trap, Negate Attack! Your turn is over."

Crowler: 4000

Syrus: 2700

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 3200

Crowler drew a card. "I'll start off with my Premature Burial card, returning Napoleon's first Toy Soldier to the field. Then I'll throw a face down. Now then, little Truesdale, pack your bags, because you're about to be suspended!"

"You think you're gonna beat me with those three puny monsters, Crowler? I'd like to see you try."

"Okay, I will, you blue-haired punk. I sacrifice Red and Yellow Gadgets to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon! It gets special effects because of the monsters I sacrificed. First, when I deal Battle Damage, you both lose 400 LP. Second, when I destroy a monster as a result of battle, you both lose 600 LP! Now then, my dragon, attack Truesdale!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atticus slowly drew his card. "It's my Standby Phase, so my Armed Dragon levels up to LV 5. Then I'll send Luster Dragon to the graveyard from my hand to destroy Tanner's Dinosaur, which I know actually returns to his hand. Either way, Armed Dragon, attack Tanner!"

Tanner chuckled. "How pathetic. Go, Negate Attack, end his Battle Phase!"

"I'll end my turn then."

Tanner smiled when he drew. "Say goodbye to your friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Played:

(1) Armed Dragon LV 3

3/Wind/Dragon/Effect/1200/900

During your Standby Phase, send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV 5" from your hand or deck.

(2) Silent Dinosaur

4/Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/1700/1600

When this card is destroyed (except as a result of battle) return it to your hand instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

(3) Cyber Dragon

5/Light/Machine/Effect/2100/1600

If there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field and there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

(4) Red Gadget

4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1300/1500

When you Normal Summon or Special Summon this card, add 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.

(5) Yellow Gadget

4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1200/1200

When you Normal Summon or Special Summon this card, add 1 "Green Gadget" from your Deck to your hand.

(6) Dark Driceratops

6/Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/2400/1500

When this card attacks a monster in defense mode, and the attack strength exceeds that defense strength, do battle damages to opponent equal to the difference.

(7) Gyroid

3/Wind/Machine/Effect/1000/1000

Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed as a result of battle, it is not. (Damage Calculation is applied normally.)

(8) Steam Gyroid

6/Earth/Machine/Fusion/2200/1600

"Gyroid" + "Steamroid"

(9) Fusion Weapon

Equip Spell

This card can only be equipped to a Fusion Monster with a level of 6 or less. Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 1500 points.

(10) Sakuretsu Armor

Normal Trap

Activate only when your opponent declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

(11) Toy Soldier

3/Earth/Warrior/Effect/800/300

When this card is on your side of the field during your Standby Phase, Special Summon cards of the same name from your Deck to the field.

(12) Forced March

Normal Spell

In this turn, the ATK of your monsters is halved, and you can attack your opponent directly.

(13) Drum and Fife Platoon

Normal Spell

In this turn, the ATK of monsters with an ATK of 1000 or less is doubled.

(14) Hyper Hammerhead

4/Earth/Dinosaur/Effect/1500/1200

Return an opponent's monster that this card cannot destroy as result of battle to its owner's hand at the end of the Damage Step.

(15) Fossil Excavation

Continuous Trap

Discard a card from your hand. Choose a Dino sub-type monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it. The effects of the monster Special Summon this way are negated. When this card is not on the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

(16) Negate Attack

Counter Trap  
You can only activate this card when your opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that monster and end the Battle Phase.

(17) Premature Burial

Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard, Special Summon it on the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, the monster is also destroyed.

(18) Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon

8/Earth/Machine/Effect/3000/2000

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing any of the following monster(s), this card gets the appropriate effect(s): ● Green Gadget: During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. ● Red Gadget: If this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 400 damage to your opponent. ● Yellow Gadget: If this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle, inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

(19) Armed Dragon LV 5

5/Wind/Dragon/Effect/2300/1700

Send 1 Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field with an ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the sent monster. During the End Phase of a turn that this card destroyed a monster as a result of battle, send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Will Syrus survive Crowler's attack? Will Alexis and Jaden survive period? Find out as the duels continue!**

**Next Chapter**: **Triple D, Part 3**

**REVIEW!!!**


	9. Triple D, Part 3

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 9: Triple D, Part 3**

**Previously in Trouble on Academy Island…**

_As the duels began, Crowler took an early lead. Hassleberry decided that it would be best if he and Syrus each tried to take down one opponent rather than use a combined strategy. Crowler summoned his best monster, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon, and attacked Syrus, who had an empty field._

_Meanwhile, the other duel stayed in a stalemate. Both Jaden and Alexis woke up from the noise of the duel and ventured to the roof. After Alexis confirmed Zane's suspicions that Tanner had stolen Demon's Upbringing from Kaiba Corp., Essen gagged the bystanders and chained them to the roof's floor. Tanner warned Zane and Atticus that if they lost, he would kill Jaden and Alexis._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 2700

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 3200

Syrus could do nothing but stare as the blast flew towards him. It was over.

"Don't worry, Private, I got you covered!" yelled Hassleberry as he sent Dark Driceratops over to block.

Crowler laughed. "I saw that coming, and I prepared for it. I activate Enemy Controller and sacrifice Toy Soldier to take control of your Dark Driceratops!"

Hassleberry grunted. "Fine, I'll have my other dino cover for Private Syrus!" This time, Hyper Hammerhead got in the way and was destroyed by Gadjiltron Dragon, who returned to Crowler's hand due to Hammerhead's effect.

"Now, attack Syrus, Dark Driceratops!" Hassleberry could do nothing now. "I'll end my turn." The dinosaur returned to Hassleberry.

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 300

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 700

Syrus drew. "I discard a card to activate Lightning Vortex and end."

Napoleon sighed. "It's too bad you had to lose so quickly, Syrus. I activate Soul Exchange, sacrificing Dark Driceratops to summon Toy Emperor! Now attack Syrus directly!"

Hassleberry smirked. "I don't think so, Napoleon! I activate…" Hassleberry could not finish his sentence because Syrus held out a hand to stop him.

"Save it for yourself, Hassleberry," he said as his LP dropped to 0.

"I'll defeat them for ya, Private Truesdale, don't you worry."

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 2400

Hassleberry: 700

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atticus: 4000

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 4000

Alexis and Jaden were writhing, trying to break free of their chains, but it was of no use. They would have to hope for a win by Zane and Atticus.

Tanner stared at his card. "I'll throw a facedown, play Word of the Silents, set a monster, and end."

Zane was puzzled. "What does Word of the Silents do?"

"Wait five turns and you'll find out."

"I'd rather not, so I'll get rid of it," said Zane as he drew. "I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it."

Essen discarded a card. "I'll stop it with Magic Jammer, which, by the way, is Spell Speed 3."

"I know what Magic Jammer is, thanks," said Zane. "I'll activate Future Fusion, sending my two Cyber Dragons to the grave, and that's all for me."

It was Essen's turn. "I'll draw, and bring you one step closer to stupid and the hottie's deaths."

Jaden seemed to not react, but Alexis turned red and started kicking and waving her arms slightly, the only thing she could do to show her disgust.

Essen seemed to think Alexis appreciated it. "I know you want me, but your friends have to win for us to be together." He winked at her, which angered Alexis even more. "Anyway, I'll flip Golem Sentry to destroy Armed Dragon LV 5. Then I'll sac it for Guardian Sphinx, which I sac for my ultimate monster, Exxod, Master of the Guard in defense mode! I'll end there."

Atticus drew. "Well, a monster with 4000 DEF will be hard to beat, but Zane and I can beat it. We have to."

Tanner smiled. "Ah, losing faith with your sister's life on the line, I see."

"Shut up Tanner. I'll draw and activate Premature Burial to bring back my Armed Dragon LV 5. Then I'll activate its effect, sending Armed Dragon LV 7 to the grave from my hand to destroy Exxod. Sorry Essen. Armed Dragon, attack!"

"Are you stupid Rhodes? I have a face down, Magic Cylinder!" exclaimed Tanner.

Atticus: 800

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 4000

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pack your bags, Syrus, you're suspended!" laughed Crowler.

"That wasn't the deal," said Syrus.

"Who cares? I'm in charge!"

"But I'm in charge of you, Crowler." Syrus and Hassleberry turned to see Chancellor Sheppard in the doorway with Mindy and Jasmine. "I would not put that little power trip past you, so Syrus is not suspended unless Hassleberry loses."

Crowler moaned, now knowing that he would have to play by the rules.

"It's my turn, ladies," said Hassleberry, "and I'll begin by drawing and summoning Black Ptera in attack mode. Then I'll activate Creature Swap, so your Emperor is mine. Attack Black Ptera, Toy Emperor! I'll end after that."

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 1100

Hassleberry: 700

Crowler drew. He was slightly nervous, because neither he nor Napoleon had a single card on the field. "I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier and throw a face down. Now attack!"

Syrus laughed. "Hassleberry, Crowler's lost his mind!"

"You think so, Syrus? Because I'll activate Limiter Removal, doubling my soldier's ATK. Plus, your buddy can't activate any cards to stop me due to my soldier's effect. I'll end there."

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 1100

Hassleberry: 400

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atticus: 800

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 4000

Tanner drew. "I'll activate Offerings to the Doomed, destroying Armed Dragon LV 5. Next, I'll sac my set monster to summon Silent Beast, which attacks Rhodes."

"Not so fast, Tanner!" Zane said. "I activate Waboku, saving Atticus's LP."

"For now, Truesdale, for now. I end my turn."

Zane drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted, returning Armed Dragon LV 5 to the field. I'll discard Cyber Laser Dragon to destroy Silent Beast and attack Essen with both of my monsters!"

"Tanner, do you have a Quick-Play that can save me?" asked Essen desperately.

"No, Essen, but even if I did, it wouldn't be wasted on you. I'll beat these two on my own."

Essen dropped to the floor from the impact as his LP dropped to 0. It seemed as if Alexis and Jaden were trying to cheer.

Atticus: 800

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 0

"Two down, one to go, Zane!" exclaimed Atticus. His hope had returned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 1100

Hassleberry: 400

Napoleon drew and sighed. "I can't do anything. I'll end."

Hassleberry smiled at the prospect of this. "I draw, and it's time to get rid of Napoleon. I summon Sabersaurus and attack."

"Crowler, block!"

"I don't want to lose LP!"

Napoleon's LP dropped to 0.

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 0

Hassleberry: 400

"Why didn't you help me?" asked Napoleon.

Crowler laughed. "I have 3200 LP left. Don't you think I can handle him on my own?"

"I hope you lose, Crowler." Napoleon said as he sat in the stands.

Crowler turned to Sheppard. "What are _those_ two doing with you?" he asked, pointing at Mindy and Jasmine.

"They came to my office asking about Alexis, so I told them where she was. I guess you two took a different route."

Hassleberry looked surprised. "You just told them right away? Wanna tell us the info?"

"Sorry, but I can't. I'd be breaking the morals of wagered dueling."

"Morals. I'm a soldier, I don't need morals."

Crowler drew. "You have to find a way to win down by 2800 LP. Good luck, you'll need it. I sacrifice my Ancient Gear Soldier to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera, which has 2300 ATK, just enough to end you. Attack his Sabersaurus!"

Hassleberry stood helplessly as he tried to figure out a plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atticus: 800

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Essen: 0

Four turns had passed, and the field had changed slightly, though the score hadn't. Tanner still had Word of the Silents, but also had Silent Sorcerer in defense mode. Atticus had Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. Zane now had only Cyber Dragon. Cyber Twin Dragon was summoned with Future Fusion, but destroyed. It was Tanner's turn, so he drew.

"It's been five turns, so welcome the amazing Silent God, with 4000 ATK and DEF!"

"Zane that is one strong monster." said Atticus.

"We're fine, Atticus."

"Don't be so sure, Truesdale. I now activate Different Dimension Gate, and remove Silent Sorcerer and Cyber Dragon from play. Silent God, attack Red-Eyes and end Rhodes!"

Zane stood stiff, knowing that there was nothing he could do. The blast came at full speed disintegrating Red-Eyes, but it didn't stop there. It continued through to Atticus, hitting him hard.

Hard enough to knock him off the roof and end his life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cards Played:

(1) Enemy Controller

Quick-Play Spell

Select and activate 1 of these effects:  
● Change the Battle Position of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls.  
● Tribute 1 monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Take control of it until the End Phase.

(2) Lightning Vortex

Normal Spell

Discard 1 card. Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls.

(3) Toy Emperor

6/Earth/Warrior/Effect/2300/800

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, move one Trap Card from your Deck to your hand.

(4) Word of the Silents

Field Spell

After this card is face up on the field for 5 turns, Special Summon "Silent God" from your Deck or hand.

(5) Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play Spell

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

(6) Magic Jammer

Counter Trap

Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.

(7) Future Fusion

Continuous Spell

Send, from your Deck to the Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and select that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. Special Summon the selected Fusion Monster during your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

(8) Golem Sentry

4/Earth/Rock/Effect/800/1800

Once per turn, you can flip this card into face-down Defense Position. When this card is Flip Summoned, return 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field to the owner's hand.

(9) Exxod, Master of the Guard

8/Earth/Rock/Effect/0/4000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 monster on your side of the field that includes "sphinx" in its card name. While this card is face-up on the field, each time an EARTH monster is Flip Summoned, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(10) Premature Burial

Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it to the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

(11) Magic Cylinder

Normal Trap

Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

(12) Black Ptera

3/Wind/Dinosaur/Effect/1000/500

When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, except when destroyed as a result of battle, is it returned to the owner's hand.

(13) Creature Swap

Normal Spell

Both players select 1 monster from their respective sides of the field and switch control of those monsters with each other. The selected monsters cannot change their battle positions this turn.

(14) Ancient Gear Soldier

4/Earth/Machine/Effect/1300/1300

If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.

(15) Limiter Removal

Quick-Play Spell

Double the ATK of all face-up Machine-Type monsters on your side of the field, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase, destroy all monsters that were affected by this effect.

(16) Offerings to the Doomed

Quick-Play Spell

Destroys 1 face-up monster. Skip your next Draw Phase.

(17) Silent Beast

5/Earth/Beast/Effect/2400/1600

This card can automatically destroy a face-down monster without applying damage calculation. (It still flips face-up.)

(18) Waboku

Normal Trap

You take no Battle Damage this turn. Your monsters cannot be destroyed as a result of battle this turn.

(19) Call of the Haunted

Continuous Trap

Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. If the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

(20) Sabersaurus

4/Earth/Dinosaur/1900/500

(21) Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera

6/Earth/Machine/Effect/2300/1300

If you Tribute Summon this card by Tributing 1 of the following monster(s), this card gets the appropriate effect: ● "Green Gadget": Increase this card's ATK by 300. ● "Red Gadget": When this card successfully attacks your opponent directly, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. ● "Yellow Gadget": When this card destroys an opponent's monster in battle, inflict 700 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(22) Red-Eyes Black Dragon

7/Dark/Dragon/2400/2000

(23) Silent God

11/Light/Fairy/Effect/4000/3000

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. It can only be Special Summoned by "Word of the Silents". If you have 5 monsters on your side of the field and sacrifice them all, this card gains 1500 ATK.

(24) Different Dimension Gate

Continuous Spell

Select 1 Monster Card each from you and your opponent's sides of the field and remove them from play. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, return those monsters to the field in the same battle position as when they were removed from play.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Atticus is dead. Hassleberry has 400 LP. Can Zane or Hassleberry win their respective duels? Find out next time!**

**Next Chapter**: **Triple D, Part 4**

**REVIEW!!!**


	10. Triple D, Part 4

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 10: Triple D, Part 4**

**Previously in Trouble on Academy Island…**

_Syrus survived the attack by Crowler's dragon with help from Hassleberry, but shortly thereafter, Napoleon summoned his Toy Emperor and defeated Syrus. Crowler then tried to bend the rules and suspended Syrus, but Chancellor Sheppard showed up with Jasmine and Mindy in the nick of time. Hassleberry was backed into a corner at first, but pulled himself out of it by taking out Napoleon. As the duel stands, Hassleberry is losing by 2800 LP with an attack that will finish him heading right for his monster._

_Meanwhile, on the hotel's roof, Tanner played a card called Word of the Silents. Zane activated Future Fusion, sending two of his Cyber Dragons to the grave. Essen then summoned one of his strongest monsters, Exxod, Master of the Guard, but was soon defeated anyway. Four turns later, Tanner's Word of the Silents card showed its worth by summoning Silent God to the field. He proceeded to remove all of Zane's monsters from the field and attacked Atticus's Red-Eyes. The chapter ended with this: "Zane stood stiff, knowing that there was nothing he could do. The blast came at full speed disintegrating Red-Eyes, but it didn't stop there. It continued through to Atticus, hitting him hard. Hard enough to knock him off the roof and end his life."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Or so he thought. Zane went to the edge of the roof only to find Atticus lying on a balcony. He was unbelievably lucky, even though he seemed to have broken a leg and was lying in a growing pool of blood. From what Zane could tell, he was unconscious.

"Tanner, I need to go down there and get him. I'll finish you when I get back." Zane said, a grim, though relieved, look on his face.

"You'll finish now, Truesdale. I'm not waiting around for you."

"Make me."

Zane then jumped off the roof, landing on the balcony a story below. Atticus had landed on an abnormally large balcony three more stories below, and Zane had to think quickly, because Atticus was losing blood, and fast.

Then it hit him: his duel disk was activated! He quickly summoned his Infernal Dragon and jumped on, floating down to Atticus. When Zane got off his dragon, he inspected Atticus more closely. He had a huge gash on his left elbow and his left leg was indeed broken. It seemed as though Atticus had used his left side to brace himself for impact. Zane cautiously turned him over to see the source of the blood puddle. Atticus had a huge cut down his spine where the blood was escaping from and part of the spine was protruding from the cut. He would likely be paralyzed.

Zane lay Atticus across his dragon's back and began floating back to the roof when he realized he'd left Jaden and Alexis chained to the ground with only Tanner and Essen around and no one likely in earshot. When Zane reached the roof, his fears proved true: Alexis and Jaden were gone. Essen was too, meaning he had done something with them.

Zane set Atticus down, not knowing what to deal with first. His best friend was dying, and for all he knew Alexis and Jaden were dead already. He had to worry about Atticus first and foremost.

He threw Atticus over his shoulder, and removing Infernal Dragon from the field, he put his Duel Disk in the loaded position. Zane proceeded to ignore Tanner, who was standing across the roof, smirking, and broke threw the door to the hotel, sprinting down multiple flights of stairs until he reached the floor Duel Academy students were staying on. Zane knocked on a door marked 302; it was Aster's room.

After a few knocks, Aster opened the door quietly. He rubbed his eyes, seemingly disgusted that Zane would knock on his door at almost 5:00 A.M.

"Zane, it's 5:00. What reason could you possibly have for waking me up this early?"

Zane did not answer, but it would've proved worthless anyway; just as Aster had finished asking the question, a grim look etched itself on his face. He now knew why Zane had knocked on his door: there was a dying person slung over his shoulder. Zane went inside and set Atticus down on Aster's spare bed.

"You need to get him to a hospital, and quickly." Zane turned to leave.

Aster was unsatisfied. "How'd this happen? And what's so important that you can't do it yourself?"

"No time to explain," Zane said curtly, then walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowler: 3200

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 0

Hassleberry: 400

Hassleberry remained stiff as Crowler's chimera charged towards his dinosaur.

Crowler laughed. "I have this won. Say goodbye to a month of school!"

Hassleberry merely smiled. "Did you really think you could beat me that easy, Crowler? I activate Magic Cylinder! Now you lose 2300 LP!"

Crowler grunted. "I'll end my turn."

Crowler: 900

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 0

Hassleberry: 400

Hassleberry stared at his hand. He had only two ways to win, having no strong monsters in his hand: either get lucky and draw a strong monster, or draw an equip card strong enough to win it.

He drew, hoping for the best. "Well, well, well," he said, staring at his drawn card, "looks like I'll be able to pull this off after all. I activate the equip card Malevolent Nuzzler on my Sabersaurus. That powers it up to a whopping 2600 ATK, enough to beat your Gadjiltron Chimera."

Crowler laughed. "Even if you defeat my beast, you still won't survive past next turn. Too bad, you had me scared for a split second."

"I know you're probably bluffing, but either way, I'll attack. Sabersaurus, attack Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera!"

Crowler stood, unmoved, as he took the hit and his LP dropped.

Crowler: 0

Syrus: 0

Napoleon: 0

Hassleberry: 400

Crowler looked down at his LP counter in shock. "This stupid thing is broken! I have 600 LP left!"

Hassleberry smiled. "Everything's exactly right, chief. I must've forgotten to tell you that I activated Rush Recklessly from my hand right before the attack, which would give Sabersaurus 3300 ATK. Sorry about that. Well, fair _is_ fair, tell Sy and I where Jaden is."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane opened the door to the roof, but now Essen had returned. Zane walked over to Essen briskly.

"Where the hell are Jaden and Alexis?"

Essen chuckled. "Let's just say, duel Tanner, and if you're lucky, they'll be okay."

Zane charged at Essen. "You smug jackass, tell me where they are!"

Tanner responded from behind Zane this time. "Maybe you should finish our duel and Essen will be kind enough to tell you."

Zane wheeled around to face Tanner, seething with rage. "Was I talking to YOU?!"

"Do I care?"

"That's it." Zane proceeded to rear back and punch Tanner in the face. Hard.

Tanner stumbled backwards, taken aback. "Save the cheap shots for the duel, Truesdale." He was completely calm, even with the blood streaming from his cheek.

"There is no duel! You put three lives in danger, and one of them you likely took. And all you can talk about is a card game?" Zane had calmed down, more surprised than angry at this point. "How about I speak your language? Tell me where my friends are, or I'll kill your brother."

"You won't do it, Truesdale, you're weak. You've _always_ been weak. That's why you can't win a duel: you don't have the killer instinct that I have. You'll never win a duel against someone with it if you don't have it, and you'll never beat me."

Zane dropped to the floor. (Zane's thoughts follow.) _"I don't have it, Tanner's right. I would never kill Essen, I can't take a life. But Alexis, Jaden, and Atticus might very well die, and I need to exact my revenge, even if it means going against my beliefs."_

"Are you ready to continue our duel so I can finish you off, Truesdale?"

"No, I have more important things to worry about." He walked over to Essen and picked him up by the collar. "Last time. Where are they?"

"Finish your duel."

Zane walked over to the edge of the roof and dangled Essen over the ledge. "Where did you say they were?"

At this, Tanner tapped Zane on the shoulder. He wheeled around, and Tanner grabbed Essen. Tanner then decided to pay back Zane by punching him in the gut.

"Long live the king," Tanner said obnoxiously.

Zane stumbled backwards, but had nowhere to step, and fell from the roof.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowler was still in shock that he had lost the duel. "Like I'd ever tell you."

Sheppard grew angry. "Crowler!"

"I mean, I'll put you and your friends on the next flight to Africa to see everyone duel in the secret tournament."

Syrus jumped up. "Secret tournament? Awesome!"

Sheppard lowered his head. "Not really, Syrus. This tournament is very dangerous, and I feel badly that I subject your friends to this risk, but I'm sure Mr. Kaiba has everything under control."

Jasmine and Mindy ran out of the auditorium, likely to pack, gossiping all the way.

Sheppard turned to Syrus and Hassleberry, who had joined him in the stands. "I had hoped to tell the girls this too, but you can relay it on the way. By no means are any of you to interfere with anything going on in the tournament. Understand?"

"But what if someone's in trouble?" Syrus protested.

"The others can help. If Mr. Kaiba finds out that any of you interfered, the school will be greatly penalized. So no interfering whatsoever. Got it?"

Hassleberry stood at attention. "Yes sir!" Syrus nodded and the two went off to pack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Zane was falling, he could not help but think of how weird things had gotten since Atticus's fall. Why was there such a huge balcony? How did he ride a Duel Monster hologram? None of it mattered now, because he was falling to his death.

Then, he heard a voice. "Truesdale, make your damn turn already." It was Tanner's.

Zane opened his eyes. He was back on the roof, and along with him were Alexis and Jaden (still tied up) along with Essen. It had all been a dream.

Zane knew what was coming next. He walked over to the edge of the roof to see Atticus's body on the ground, many stories below. Atticus was truly dead. This realization was a hard truth. Zane's best friend truly was dead, but his dream had brought about a change in him: Zane now knew what it felt like to have the killer instinct.

Zane walked back to the duel, slowly, but confidently, a changed man. "Fine Tanner, it's my move, and the fun's over. Atticus's death will not be in vain. I'm playing hardball now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Magic Cyliner

Normal Trap

Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

(2) Malevolent Nuzzler

Equip Spell

Increase the ATK of a monster equipped with this card by 700 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, if you pay 500 Life Points, this card returns to the top of your Deck.

(3) Rush Recklessly

Quick-Play Spell

Target face-up monster gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, what'd you think? I worked hard on this idea. The thing with Zane was that he's such a cold person, and I wanted to create a new side to him, and the dream sequence, I thought, was able to usher one in. So no one asks, the stuff in Duel Academy really happened, so Hassleberry actually won.**

**Can Zane's new "killer instinct" bring him to victory? Find out in the final installment of this duel!**

**Next Chapter: Triple D, Part 5**

**REVIEW!!!**


	11. Triple D, Part 5

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 11: Triple D, Part 5**

**Previously in Trouble on Academy Island…**

_Much of the previous chapter was filled with a dream of Zane's that gave him what he called "the killer instinct", or the ability to ruthlessly dismantle an opponent when need be. (One life taken and two more on the line falls in the "need be" category.) When Zane awoke, he declared (in different wording) that he would no longer sit idly by and allow Tanner to treat lives without importance. As the duel stands, both Zane and Tanner have 4000 LP. Tanner has Different Dimension Gate and Silent God on the field, while Zane's side of the field is empty. It's Zane's turn._

_Meanwhile, Hassleberry ingeniously defeated Crowler, winning a trip to Africa with Syrus, Mindy, and Jasmine. Sheppard warned them that they were not to interfere with the tournament, no matter what happened to their friends, and on that note, they went off to pack for their trip._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_­_"Hardball, huh?" Tanner smirked at the notion of Zane dueling with passion. "Do you know what _hardball_ is? Let's see, you're from Japan, so you should be familiar with baseball. Hardball is baseball played to its fullest, baseball played as if your life, or lives of those you care about are on the line. I can see this being applied to dueling, especially with Rhodes having just died as a result of my superiority, but you…"

Zane cut him off. "Tanner, how could you truly live with yourself taking life so lightly? You… you… just… _killed_ another human being over a card game. And you can stand there contently, lecturing me on how I can't play hardball, even though this duel can be called as such because someone died due to your dueling superiority? You can stand there comfortably with two other people chained to a rooftop while your little brother stands near them, ready to take _their_ lives once this little screen on a hunk of metal has only a zero staring at me? And then what after that? Are you going to take _my_ life too, just because that screen showed up zero? Why? Why are you willing to take four lives over a card game? Is it because you want to prove yourself superior to everyone else? Is it because you want to test your limits? Is it because if any of us live through this, you won't be able to stay out of jail for stealing some 50 pieces of paper from Seto Kaiba? Or is it something else? Please, enlighten me, though it won't matter much, because when

I defeat you, I'm getting you arrested for more than just theft ASAP."

Tanner stood unmoving. "It's your turn, Truesdale. Just get it over with already."

Zane shot a cold stare at Tanner, then drew. "I'll throw three face downs and end."

Tanner: 4000

Zane: 4000

Tanner drew. "What a waste of a speech. Time to lose. Silent God, attack him."

Zane did not budge. "Right, because I'd play three face downs, but not one could protect me. Genius thinking there. I activate Negate Attack."

"Didn't hurt me, did it? So I have to say I was safe there."

"Really? What if I had Magic Cylinder face down? You're slipping, Tanner."

"You don't have the skills to draw a card like that, so I wasn't worried. I'll throw two face downs and end."

Zane drew, and Tanner smiled. "On your Standby Phase, Truesdale, I activate Demon's Upbringing. I'm sure you know the drill. I pay 1100 LP to Special Summon Silent Demon to the field. Then, I pay 500 more LP to use Silent Fusion (works similarly to Contact Fusion) to fuse my monsters, creating the ultimate Duel Monster, Silent Ultimatum! It can't be destroyed as a result of battle, though I have to pay 300 more LP each turn I want to keep it on the field. Good luck with saving your life now."

Zane chuckled. "Seems like luck is on my side then."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter had just taken off, carrying four excited duelists to Africa. Mindy and Jasmine were gossiping, of course, and Hassleberry and Syrus were bursting with excitement.

"I bet Serge hasn't even lost a duel yet!" Hassleberry exclaimed.

"Jaden? No way. I don't think any of them would lose that quickly. They're all really good." Syrus replied.

Mindy got up and walked to the cockpit door, which was shut and locked, so she knocked. "How much longer? I need something comfortable to sit on."

The pilot chuckled. "Sweetie, we're going to Africa. You have a long time in that seat."

Jasmine shot up. "Africa! We wouldn't have come if we knew it was that far! Great; now we're stuck in a helicopter with these two for hours." Mindy nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane was smiling. "This Standby Phase isn't over. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your spell. That returns Silent Sorcerer and Cyber Dragon to the field. Now that I have 15 cards in the grave, it's all over.

"I activate Exchange of the Spirit. By sacrificing 1000 LP, I swap our graveyards and decks. That means I have all but my Cyber Dragons in my graveyard. With 22 machines in my grave, I activate Overload Fusion! Including the Cyber Dragon on my field, that gives the Chimeratech Overdragon I'm summoning a grand total of 18400 ATK. How's that for Hardball, Tanner?"

"Slightly impressive," Tanner replied.

It seemed as though Jaden and Alexis were attempting to cheer, while Essen reacted similarly to Tanner.

Zane stood still. "That's all you can say when you've lost? Fine. Overdragon, attack."

"Not so fast, Truesdale. I activate Ultimatum's Hidden Power! By sacrificing 2000 LP, I can power up my Silent Ultimatum by 600 ATK for each Silent in my grave. I have 23, so that's 13800 more ATK, giving him a grand total of 18800! You're out of luck, buddy."

"Shit. That backfired. I'll throw a face down and end."

Zane knew that this would be last turn, no matter what. And he couldn't even rely on a monster. His strongest one was sitting in his graveyard, plus he didn't have too many strong monsters left in his deck. Tanner had to make a mistake.

Tanner: 400

Zane: 2600

"I draw," said Tanner, smugly. "Now I'll summon my Silent Sorcerer, and as a precaution, attack with it first to dispose of your trap card."

"Mistake, Tanner. I lose the 1600 LP, but you're done. My card's Nightmare Wheel, paralyzing your Ultimatum. It can't attack, plus you lose 500 LP during each of my Standby Phases. Last I checked, you can't take that hit. I won, Tanner. You have no cards in your hand and no face downs on the field."

Jaden and Alexis tried to smile through their gags. They had been saved.

Tanner looked dejected. There was nothing he could do. "I end my turn."

Tanner: 400

Zane: 1000

"Draw. My Standby Phase hits now. You lose 500 LP, and that's what I like to call game, Tanner; you lose."

Zane smirked. "By the way, you said I didn't have the skills to draw Magic Cylinder? Well, you were right. But I drew something just as good. Oh, and if I can't play hardball, then you must be in Little League."

Tanner: 0

Zane: 1000

Tanner looked up. "You stole my catchphrase, you bastard."

"I knew it sounded familiar. Now then, release my friends. I won the duel."

"Oh come on, Zane, I stole a deck from Kaiba Corp. It's not like I play fair. I'll let them live, but I'm taking the key. Break them out yourself."

With that, Essen and Tanner went back into the hotel, smug as ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba smirked. "My suspicions were right, Mokuba. Morganis stole the cards. He just admitted it."

Mokuba Kaiba was 25 now, and was basically a copy of Seto, except for his darker hair. "Should I head over and arrest him? You haven't slept in days trying to figure this out."

"No," Seto replied. "I'm gonna let him finish with the tournament. I'll arrest him after the finals to show everyone what happens when they cross Seto Kaiba."

"Fine, do what you want. I'm going to bed."

Seto sighed. His plan had worked. By leaving no referees around, he was able to find out if the thief was in the tournament. "Perfect," he said no one in particular.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane couldn't figure out how to break out Jaden and Alexis, so he merely untied their gags and their hands.

Alexis hugged Zane. "You saved our lives, Zane." She immediately broke down crying, and Zane couldn't think of anything to say; her brother had been murdered in front of her just moments earlier.

After a minute or so, Jaden had had enough. "Zane, can you get us out of these chains already?"

Zane quickly backed off of Alexis, who was still crying. "You know, you could feel some sympathy."

"Why? What happened?"

"Are you serious? Atticus was killed."

"Really? Holy crap! I fell asleep for most of the duel."

Zane sighed. "I should've guessed."

Jaden turned to Alexis. "I'm really sorry, Lex."

Alexis looked up. "Thanks, Jay. Zane, it's like 5 AM. Can you get us out?"

"I would if I had the key. Tanner took it back to his room… what about my duel disk? It's probably hard enough to break it."

Zane slid his disk under each of the chains, and he broke them off Jaden and Alexis, leg by leg. They each thanked Zane, and walked to the edge of the roof.

Jaden pointed to the sky. "Atticus, I promise you that I will win this tournament and take down Tanner! No one will beat me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) Negate Attack

Counter Trap

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster and end the Battle Phase.

(2) Demon's Upbringing

Ritual Trap

Pay 1100 LP after activating this card to Ritual Summon "Silent Demon".

(3) Silent Demon

11/Dark/Fiend/Ritual/Effect/3900/3500

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Demon's Upbringing". When you have no other monsters on the field and this monster is summoned, destroy all of your opponent's monsters.

(4) Silent Ultimatum

12/Light/Divine-Beast/Fusion/Effect/5000/4000

This card can only be Fusion Summoned when you give up 500 LP and both "Silent God" and "Silent Demon" are on you side of the field. You must pay 300 LP each turn to keep this monster on the field. This monster can't be destroyed as a result of battle.

(5) Mystical Space Typhoon

Quick-Play Spell

Destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field.

(6) Exchange of the Spirit

Normal Trap

You can only activate this card by paying 1000 Life Points while there are 15 or more cards in your Graveyard. Both players swap the cards in their Graveyard with the card(s) in their Deck. Then, shuffle the card(s) in each new Deck, and put it on the Deck Zone.

(7) Overload Fusion

Normal Spell

Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a DARK Machine-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that 1 Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.)

(8) Chimeratech Overdragon

9/Dark/Machine/Fusion/Effect/?/?

"Cyber Dragon" 1 or more Machine-Type monsters  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Fusion Summoned, send all other cards you control to the Graveyard. The original ATK and DEF of this card are 800 x the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card. Each turn, this card can attack as many of your opponent's monsters as the number of Fusion Material Monsters used for the Fusion Summon of this card.

(9) Ultimatum's Hidden Power

Quick-Play Spell

Sacrifice 2000 LP to power up a Silent Ultimatum on your field by 600 ATK for each "Silent" card in your grave.

(10) Silent Sorcerer

4/Dark/Spellcaster/1600/1200

(11) Nightmare Wheel

Continuous Trap

Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the selected monster cannot attack or change its battle position. During each of your Standby Phases, this card inflicts 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. When the selected monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't know if it was apparent, but Tanner calls Zane by his first name after the duel. This is his form of respect.**

**Next time, Round 2 begins with a very tired Jaden taking on Bastion. Can he fulfill his promise to Atticus?**

**Next Chapter: Fire, Reignited, Part 1**

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Fire, Reignited, Part 1

Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 12: Fire, Reignited, Part 1

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 12: Fire, Reignited, Part 1**

Zane stared nostalgically at Jaden. How could he be so optimistic after what had just taken place? The kid still had damn chains around his legs, which would serve as a constant reminder of his bondage for the duration of that duel. Until they were able to be removed, anytime Jaden would look down at his feet, he'd be instantly reminded of Atticus. And yet, Jaden seemed unaffected. He seemed almost _empowered_ by the chains the way Zane could see it. The reminder of the suffering he had endured actually made him stronger.

Zane turned next to Alexis. She did not seem to be as invigorated by the chains as Jaden. Instead, she gave the reaction Zane had expected: she sat silently on the ground, staring at the chains around her ankles, tears streaming steadily down her face. Zane wanted to walk over to her and console her in any way he could, but he did not know what to do, so he decided against it. Zane's thoughts were then interrupted by the door to the roof opening quickly. Three figures, which Zane soon identified as Aster, Chazz, and Bastion, burst through the doorway.

The three ran over to Zane. "What happened up here?" asked Aster. "I heard sounds in my sleep, so I went to find everyone else, but the only people still in their rooms were Chazz and Bastion, so we came up here to check out the noise."

Zane turned to Alexis, then slowly back to Aster. "Long story short," he gestured to the chains around both Alexis's and Jaden's ankles, "Alexis likes it kinky."

Bastion chuckled. "That's a bit out of character for you Zane, sounds more like something Atticus would say."

Chazz looked around, then back to Zane. "Speaking of Atticus, where is he?"

Zane's face, upon which a smile had previously crept, now turned serious. "He and I dueled against Tanner and Essen before. We won, but Atticus… Atticus was killed."

The three, shocked, turned to Alexis, for the first time realizing that she was crying. Chazz walked over to Alexis, while Bastion, who had just noticed Jaden staring off majestically into the sky, headed over to him. Aster, meanwhile, stayed behind.

"What the hell, Zane? Atticus just DIED, and you made an effing _joke_? Are you insane?"

Zane quickly angered. "Just leave me alone Aster! I'm going back to bed." With that, Zane briskly left the roof and reentered the hotel. Aster stood frozen in shock.

Chazz, Bastion, Jaden, and Alexis, all having heard Zane's outburst, looked up at Aster. Chazz, Jaden, and Bastion all walked over to Aster, but Alexis stayed put.

"What was that?" asked Chazz.

Aster searched for an answer. "The best I can describe it is multiple mood shifts. Idiotic to solemn to angry. It's almost like he's pregnant. Hmm, that was probably in bad taste, but luckily no pregnant women are around."

Bastion snapped his fingers. "He's reacting to Atticus's death in his way. The jokes were his way of replacing Atticus in his life. When he thinks about Atticus's death, he feels a void, causing the solemn emotion. Finally, anger is probably just him trying to figure out how to deal with the loss of his best friend. Many people go through it."

Jaden spoke for the first time since everyone had shown up. "Let's let him be. I think we need to take care of Alexis right now."

Aster grabbed Jaden and turned him towards the stairwell. "_You_ need rest. You haven't slept all night and your duel is first thing tomorrow morning. You and Bastion are going to bed."

After a bit of protest, Bastion and Jaden returned to the hotel.

Aster and Chazz, meanwhile, strolled over to Alexis.

Aster kneeled down. "You can talk to us, Alexis. What's on your mind?"

Alexis did not initially respond, but eventually looked up at Chazz and Aster. "I'd rather just be alone, guys," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Do you want us to walk you back to your room?" asked Chazz.

"I'll be alright." With that, she stood up and reentered the hotel.

After a moment of silence, Aster turned to Chazz. "We better go to bed also. Just because we don't have matches early in the morning doesn't mean we don't need to sleep."

Chazz nodded, and the two slowly reentered the hotel.

--

Early the next morning, Bastion stood at the far end of the duel arena, though Jaden was nowhere to be found. Bastion looked over to Aster and Chazz (Zane and Alexis were missing also), who both shrugged. Jaden was already 20 minutes late for their match, and the onlookers were getting antsy.

Tanner, who was sitting in between Essen and Jamie Harris, his next opponent, across the stage from Bastion, stood up after a few more minutes of waiting for Jaden. He shot a smug glance at his brother and proceeded onto the stage.

"Yuki's already 23 minutes late for this match, by my count. I say we need someone to decide what to do here, and with neither Roland nor Kaiba around, I think the decision should fall to the previous tournament's winner. Anyone know who that is? Essen, you have a good memory, do you know?"

Essen smiled. "It was some guy named Tanner Morganis, I think."

"Tanner Morganis? That's my name! Oh that's right, I defeated Zane Truesdale to win the previous tournament. How silly of me to forget. Anyway, I say Jaden forfeits."

Bastion scoffed. "You know, Tanner, I'm surprised you would be so eager to start your match, what with Zane kicking your butt all night long."

Tanner chuckled. "I slept like a baby last night. Zane is delusional, he could never defeat me. Speaking of which, where is Truesdale? He must've overslept after staying up all night pretending to defeat me. But I digress. However, one thing confuses me. If Yuki doesn't show up, you win, Misawa, so shouldn't you be agreeing with me?"

"Unlike some people," Bastion looked at Tanner, then continued. "I like to duel with honor, and winning by forfeit is not something to look forward to."

"Fine, but my decision is final. Jaden Yuki forfeits."

At this, everyone from the other three schools stood up.

"Who let you decide that?" asked Mark Jaming.

"Yeah! Just because you won the last tournament means nothing towards this one!" added Jessica Joheson.

Others screamed out inaudible protests as well until Tanner spoke.

"Fine, fine, I'll make a compromise. Yuki is now 27 minutes late. If he doesn't show up in 3 minutes, he automatically forfeits the duel and Misawa gets the win. Take it or leave it; I bet you all want to get this round over with as much as I do."

Most duelists grunted in approval, but Bastion opened his mouth to speak. Before he could do so, however, Aster shook his head as if to tell Bastion that it wasn't worth it. Aster then mouthed "he'll show, he'll show" to Bastion, though it seemed like Aster was trying to reassure himself as much as he was Bastion.

Chazz groaned. "Damn it slacker, get down here already!"

Tanner glanced at his watch. "Two minutes, Yuki."

A voice came from behind Tanner. "Who died and made you Queen of England, Tanner?"

Tanner whirled around angrily to see Jaden standing in the doorway. "You're late, Yuki."

"Well, I've been here for like 5 minutes, but when I heard you trying to make me forfeit, I figured I'd make things more interesting. Now then, I have a duel to win. What is it with you and your brother standing on stage when it's my turn to duel, anyway? If it happens again, I'm gonna get mad." Jaden laughed. "I'm just kidding, but seriously, I need to get my game on."

Tanner stepped down after grunting and sat back in his place. Jaden then looked at Aster and Chazz, who were fuming. "I know, I know, don't ever do that again," Jaden said before they could scream at him. "Bastion, sorry to keep you waiting, but I'm really tired. Anyway, let's duel!"

Bastion smirked. "I've been waiting for this rematch for a long time. This is going to reignite the fire of the duelist that lives within me."

--

**Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block.**

**Can Jaden defeat Bastion even while tired? Or will Bastion and his "fire of the duelist" prevail? Find out next time!**

**Next Chapter: Fire, Reignited, Part 2**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. Fire, Reignited, Part 2

**Trouble on Academy Island, Episode 13: Fire, Reignited, Part 2**

**Previously in Trouble on Academy Island…**

_After Zane and Tanner finished their duel, Aster, Bastion, and Chazz showed up on the roof to hear the bad news about Atticus, they were able to get everyone to sleep. The next morning, Jaden was nowhere to be found even 20 minutes after his duel was set to begin. Tanner took matters into his own hands, giving Jaden until he was a half hour late before disqualifying him. Of course, Jaden had been there the whole time and merely wanted to listen to Tanner complain. The chapter ended as the duel was ready to begin._

--

Bastion and Jaden stood about 100 feet apart, facing each other on the duel arena. The spectators were dead silent; Aster and Chazz could not root for either of their friends, and Tanner just seemed angry that he had not been able to disqualify Jaden.

Bastion broke the silence. "Before we start, where are Alexis and Zane?"

Jaden shrugged. "Sleeping, I guess."

--

They were not. Zane and Alexis had been up all night talking about Atticus and how they each were dealing with his death.

"Zane, I know that he was my brother, but he was your best friend. I feel like you know him much better than I do and that if you thought that he shouldn't have gone up there with you, you wouldn't have let him."

Zane sighed. "That's not true, Lex. I had a bad feeling about what might happen in an unmonitored duel against Tanner, but I let my lust for revenge blind me, and it got my best friend killed. Plus," he looked down at Alexis's ankles to see the remnants of the chains that had held her to the roof, "he wasn't the only person I care about that Tanner hurt this morning."

At this, Alexis closed her eyes and leaned in slowly. She stopped briefly, but then continued to move closer, and before she knew it, Alexis had started to kiss Zane.

--

"I'll start, if that's fine by you, Jaden." Bastion said.

Jaden merely yawned, which Bastion took as a 'yes'. Both duelists drew their hands.

Bastion: 4000

Jaden: 4000

"I should warn you Jaden, I spent my night concocting a brand new deck recipe. You will not be able to win. I'll start by setting a card and throwing two face downs. Go ahead."

Jaden yawned again, then drew. "I'll summon E-Hero Sparkman in attack mode and attack your face down."

Bastion was stunned. "Jaden! That was possibly the most incorrect move you could make."

"Huh? Oh man, you're right. Guess I wasn't thinking straight there."

Tanner found this amusing and chuckled. "If you're gonna play like this, you'd have been better off disqualified."

Bastion shot Tanner a dirty look, then allowed his face down to flip. "It's Morphing Jar, so we discard our hands and draw five new cards. May not seem huge, but with this deck, it's gonna come back to bite you."

Jaden seemed to be dozing off, and did not respond to Bastion. He only threw a face down and motioned for Bastion to go.

"I draw. Now, get ready for a fun ride. I'll start with Foolish Burial, sending my Twin-Headed Behemoth to the grave. Next, I'll use The Shallow Grave to summon a monster in the set position. Now I use Premature Burial to Special Summon my Darkblaze Dragon, which was discarded by Morphing Jar, and it now has 2400 ATK. Finally, I'll sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Majestic Mech – Goryu."

"Wow, Bastion, you did a lot of stuff to summon just two monsters," said Jaden groggily.

"Now, as a precaution, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon as soon as I enter my Battle Phase." Jaden watched as his Mirror Force was destroyed. "Ah, Mirror Force, I lucked out," Bastion said before turning more serious, "but you, on the other hand, are out of luck. Darkblaze Dragon, attack his Sparkman! Now, Goryu, attack him directly! That's 3700 points of damage, Jaden. Now then, during my End Phase, Goryu heads to the graveyard because I only sacrificed one monster to summon him, but that same monster is summoned back to the field. Twin-Headed Behemoth is back with 1000 ATK and DEF. I end my turn."

Bastion: 4000

Jaden: 300

Aster and Chazz had an expression on their faces that was a mix of amazement and fear. Neither of them believed that Jaden could survive another turn if he kept playing like that.

--

Zane pulled away. "I can't do this. I'm sorry, Alexis." He promptly stood up and walked out, heading back to his room, one with two beds, but only one resident.

After Zane left, Alexis sat in shock. "What did I do wrong? He had just said he cared about me. I…I don't understand. Nothing is going right for me today."

Alexis had held off tears for hours while talking to Zane, but with its foundation gone, a bridge will collapse, and that's exactly what happened. Alexis broke down crying, slamming her head into her pillow.

--

Jaden drew after shaking his head quickly to wake himself up. "Alright, Bastion, it's time to make this a real duel. I activate Polymerization, fusing my Avian and Burstinatrix to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman. Then, I activate Monster Reborn to summon Sparkman from the grave. Finally, I activate a second Polymerization to summon my E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman! Now my Flare Wingman attacks your Darkblaze Dragon for 2500 points of damage! I'll end by throwing a facedown."

Aster sighed with relief. "I'm glad Jaden woke up. Nobody wanted to see a whooping like Bastion was set to hand out."

Bastion: 1500

Jaden: 300

Bastion drew. "Good move Jaden, but was it good enough? I activate Call of the Haunted to return my Darkblaze Dragon to the field. Then I sacrifice my Behemoth and my Dragon to summon my deck's ultimate monster, Tyrant Dragon! Tyrant Dragon, attack his Wingman please."

Jaden smiled. "Not so fast, Bastion. I activate Negate Attack, cancelling your attack!"

Bastion returned the smile. "Aren't you curious why I spent time summoning Tyrant Dragon instead of just bringing back my Goryu which has equal ATK?" Jaden shrugged. "It's because of this: I activate a card called Fusion Cancel, where if I pay 500 LP, I can defuse your Flare Wingman into Sparkman and Flame Wingman. Now that there are extra monsters on the field, Tyrant Dragon can attack a second time. I knew you'd block my first attack, but I was one step ahead the whole time. Good game Jaden. Tyrant Dragon, attack Sparkman and end this duel!"

Jaden stared frozen as he could do nothing to save his Sparkman from being blown apart by Tyrant Dragon's fireball. It seemed like forever as Jaden's LP counter dropped to 0.

Bastion: 1000

Jaden: 0

--

(1) Elemental Hero Sparkman

4/Light/Warrior/1600/1400

(2) Morphing Jar

2/Earth/Rock/Effect/700/600

FLIP: Both players discard their hands and draw 5 cards.

(3) Foolish Burial

Normal Spell

Select 1 monster from your Deck and send it to the Graveyard.

(4) The Shallow Grave

Normal Spell

Each player takes 1 Monster Card from his/her respective Graveyard and Special Summons them on the field in face-down Defense Position.

(5) Premature Burial

Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 monster from your Graveyard. Special Summon it on the field in face-up Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster.

(6) Darkblaze Dragon

7/Fire/Dragon/Effect/1200/1000

When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, its ATK and DEF increase to become twice its original ATK and DEF. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(7) Majestic Mech – Goryu

8/Light/Fairy/Effect/2900/1800

You can Normal Summon this card with 1 Tribute. If you do, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.

(8) Twin-Headed Behemoth

3/Wind/Dragon/Effect/1500/1200

If this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, it will be Special Summoned during the End Phase with ATK and DEF of 1000. You can only use this effect once in the Duel.

(9) Polymerization

Normal Spell

Send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck.

(10) Elemental Hero Flame Wingman

6/Wind/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2100/1200

"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(11) Monster Reborn

Normal Spell

Special Summon 1 monster from either graveyard to your side of the field.

(12) Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman

8/Light/Warrior/Fusion/Effect/2500/2100

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" + "Elemental Hero Sparkman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

(13) Call of the Haunted

Continuous Spell

Select 1 monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

(14) Tyrant Dragon

8/Fire/Dragon/Effect/2900/2500

When there is a monster on your opponent's side of the field after the first attack of your Battle Phase, this monster can attack once again during the same Battle Phase. In addition, negate the effect of a Trap Card that specifically designates this card as a target and destroy it. If this monster is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, you must offer 1 Dragon-Type monster on your side of the field as a Tribute.

(15) Negate Attack

Counter Trap

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack of that 1 monster.

(16) Fusion Cancel

Quick-Play Spell

Pay 500 Life Points. Choose an opponent's Fusion Type monster. Send that monster to the graveyard and return its corresponding Fusion Material Monsters to the field.

--

**So Jaden lost. How will everyone react? Plus, Aster and Alexis are set to face off. Will Alexis pull an upset in her emotional state? Find out next time!**

**Next Chapter: Damsel in Distress**

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Damsel in Distress

**Trouble on Academy Island, Chapter 14: Damsel in Distress**

Jaden stared at his Life Point counter, though it was impossible to tell whether he was doing so out of disbelief or was merely half asleep. Jaden had only lost to two duelists throughout his time in Duel Academy, one being Zane Truesdale, and the other being Kaibaman. In the back of his mind he must've known that he was a better duelist than Bastion, and that it was more likely due to his lack of sleep than anything else, but always being humble, he would never admit it. Instead he set his duel disk into the position and strolled over to Bastion, smirking.

"Well buddy, I guess my deck is weak against Tyrant Dragon. Nice job. You got me, fair and square."

Bastion slapped Jaden on the back. "I'm sure it'll be the only time I do. Now then, let's head back to our seats." Jaden and Bastion proceeded to sit next to a shocked Chazz and Aster.

Meanwhile, Tanner and Jamie took their places on the arena. Tanner glanced over to Duel Academy's representatives and smiled. "Sorry, Jame, but I'm gonna need to finish you off quickly. Phoenix's opponent seems to be missing, and I _really_ want to disqualify someone today. Gotta fill my quota, ya know?" He winked mockingly at Jaden and chuckled in a very arrogant way.

Just as he turned to begin the duel, his hopes to disqualify a duelist were dashed, however. Alexis walked out of the tunnel and, with a very morose look on her face, sat down next to Bastion. No one dared talk to her after what she had gone through earlier that morning.

Tanner sighed at the sight of Alexis and began his duel. Even though he had no one to disqualify, he still disposed of Jamie with ease, in only 6 turns. He said nothing afterwards and simply sat down next his brother, smirking.

Alexis walked slowly up to the arena and took her place on one end. Aster, worried about Alexis, hesitantly did the same. He had previously talked the situation over with Chazz, and he thought back to that as he took his place opposite of Alexis.

_"I really wish I didn't have to be the one dueling Alexis, Chazz. I mean, I'm not trying to be arrogant, but you know as well as I do that she has no chance of beating me. She's gone through a lot today, and losing a duel would be the pickle on the crap sandwich that is her day. Thank God this isn't a win or you're eliminated duel, because that would make my choice so much harder." Aster sighed._

"_What choice?" Chazz responded, puzzled._

"_Well, I'm clearly gonna have to throw the duel."_

"_Are you _insane_?" Chazz looked at Aster as if he had three heads. "First off, if you throw the duel, she'll know, and second off, what if you lose next round and get ousted from the tournament because you pitied Alexis?"_

"_What're you, scared that I'll face Tanner? Look, the way I see it, Zane beat him, and I could easily hold my own with Zane in a duel, so if I duel him and lose, I'd feel no shame about being out of the tournament."_

"_Achoo!" Chazz pretended to sneeze._

"_What was that about?"_

"_Oh, sorry, I'm allergic to BS." Chazz smirked, then became serious again. "Look, Aster, do what you want, but Alexis doesn't want pity right now. She wants to get this whole thing over with so she can get home and properly bury her brother. Letting her win at a meaningless card game won't make her happy."_

"_Chazz, I appreciate your opinion, but I really think it's best if I help her out."_

And so it was. Aster Phoenix, one of the most famous Pro Duelists ever, would lose to a schoolgirl. Aster looked up at Alexis. "Good luck, Alexis."

Alexis nodded, then went to shuffle her deck, but stopped. "I'll know if you're trying to lose on purpose. If I see it happening, I'm gonna forfeit. So don't even try to let me win. I want you to play at your best."

Aster looked over to Chazz, who smirked. _'He must've told her. That bastard.'_

"Fair enough. Prepare to lose."

"Oh, we'll see who's lost after the duel is over."

Alexis: 4000

Aster: 4000

Alexis drew her hand and began her turn. "I'll start by activating my Spell, Ritual of the Machine Angel! I'll send my Cyber Angel Idaten to the grave to summon my Cyber Angel Benten in attack mode! Then, I'll activate an Equip Spell, Fulfillment of Contract! This lets me Special Summon my Idaten from the graveyard in defense mode by paying 800 Life Points. Plus, Idaten's effect activates, allowing me to return Ritual of Machine Angel to my hand. Next, I'll activate Ritual Weapon on my Benten, increasing its ATK and DEF by 1500! Finally, I'll throw a facedown and end my turn."

Alexis: 3200

Aster: 4000

Chazz, Jaden, and Bastion stared at Alexis in shock. Bastion put a sentence together first. "She… she just… that was an amazing combo. Bravo, Alexis!"

Chazz sighed. _'Well, at least now, Aster doesn't need to throw the duel. He might lose it outright.'_

Aster was the only one who looked unfazed by Alexis's turn. "Nice job, but not enough to beat me. I draw!" Aster looked at his hand. "First, I'll summon Destiny Hero – Divine in attack mode. Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw 2 cards. Then, I'll activate Double Summon, which allows me to summon my Destiny Hero – Dunker, also in attack mode. I'm going to activate Dunker's effect, discarding Destiny Hero – Malicious, Doom Lord, Double Dude, and Defender, taking 2000 of your Life Points. Also, I can remove Malicious from play to Special Summon another from my deck in defense mode. But I'm not done just yet. Now, I'm going to attack your Idaten with my Divine."

Alexis did a double take. "You're just gonna lose 400 Life Points!"

"No, I don't think I am. Your Idaten doesn't seem to be on the field anymore. Plus, you lost 500 more Life Points. Weird, don't you think?"

"What just happened?"

"Well, gun to my head, I'd say it was my Divine. His effect allows me to destroy an Equip Card on the field when he attacks, and I chose your Fulfillment of Contract. Destroying that removes your Idaten from play, plus you lose 500 Life Points. Bummer. Oh wait, I can attack with him again now, too! I'll attack your Benten this time, destroying Fusion Weapon and taking another 500 Life Points from you. Now, my Divine won't survive this time, and I'm gonna lose 1600 total Life Points because of Benten's effect, but I took 3000 from you without even destroying a monster. It's your turn."

Alexis: 200

Aster: 2400

Jaden summed the turn up this time. "Woah."

Alexis seemed shocked, but quickly reassured herself. _'It's fine, Lexi, you still have a monster that's stronger than either of his, plus he has no face downs. All you need to win is 1 Life Point.'_ "I draw! Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Alexis stared at the cards she drew in disbelief. "This must be my lucky duel.

"I activate Ritual of the Machine Angel, sending Cyber Petite Angel and Cyber Angel Benten to the grave so I can Special Summon Cyber Angel Dakini from my hand! Its first effect has you choose one monster on the field and destroy it."

"Crap. This sucks." Aster sent Destiny Hero – Malicious to the graveyard.

Alexis smirked. "Ah, so you know it does Piercing Damage as well. You just saved yourself 400 Life Points. However, you're still going to lose 1500. Dakini, attack his Dunker! I'll end my turn there. See, Aster? I'm not just some damsel in distress anymore. I've got game!"

Alexis: 200

Aster: 900

Aster drew. "Can't deny that with the way this duel's gone. I'll throw a face down and end my turn."

Alexis smiled. "Thank you. Now, let's see what you've got. Dakini, attack Aster directly!"

Aster sighed. "You played a good duel, Alexis, but it's over. I activate my face down, Magic Cylinder! It negates your attack and deals you damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK."

Alexis: 0

Aster: 900

A few tears welled up in Alexis's eyes. "I had Solemn Judgment in my hand." She showed it to Aster. "I needed one more turn; one more, and the duel was over. I could've stopped any move you tried to make if you had any other card than Magic Cylinder. I was so close..."

Then, she wiped her eyes and snapped out of it. "No. I told you to duel your hardest, and you did. If we duel again, you better watch your back, Phoenix."

Aster smiled. "I look forward to it."

--

(1) Ritual of Machine Angel

Ritual Spell

This card is used to Ritual Summon any monster that includes "Cyber Angel" from your hand. You must also offer monsters from the field or your hand whose total Level Stars are equal or greater than the Ritual Monsters you are attempting to Ritual Summon.

(2) Cyber Angel Benten

6/Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/1800/1500

This card is summoned by "Ritual of the Machine Angel" by tributing monster(s) from your side of the field and/or in your hand with a level equal to 6 or more. If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to its original DEF.

(3) Fulfillment of Contract

Equip Spell

Pay 800 Life Points. Select 1 Ritual Monster from your Graveyard, Special Summon it to your side of the field and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, remove the equipped monster from play.

(4) Cyber Angel Idaten

6/Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/1600/2000

This card is summoned by "Ritual of the Machine Angel" by tributing monster(s) from your side of the field and/or in your hand with a level equal to 6 or more. When this monster is Special Summoned successfully, you can return 1 Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand.

(5) Ritual Weapon

Equip Spell

This card can only be equipped to a Ritual monster of Level 6 or less. Increase the ATK and DEF of the equipped monster by 1500 points.

(6) Destiny Hero – Divine

4/Dark/Warrior/Effect/1600/1400

This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks, you can destroy 1 Equip Card on your opponent's side of the field. When you destroy an Equip Card with this card's effect, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(7) Pot of Greed

Normal Spell

Draw 2 cards from your Deck.

(8) Double Summon

Normal Spell

You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.

(9) Destiny Hero – Dunker

4/Dark/Warrior/Effect/1200/1700

For each monster that includes "Destiny Hero" in its card name from your hand that you send to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(10) Destiny Hero – Malicious

6/Dark/Warrior/Effect/800/800

By removing this card in your Graveyard from the play, you can Special Summon 1 "Destiny Hero – Malicious" from your Deck to your side of the field.

(11) Cyber Angel Dakini

8/Light/Fairy/Ritual/Effect/2700/2400

This card can only be Ritual Summoned with the Ritual Spell Card "Ritual of the Machine Angel". When this card is Special Summoned, your opponent selects 1 monster they control and destroys it. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points.

(12) Magic Cylinder

Normal Trap

Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK.

--

**So Aster did beat Alexis after all. How will Chazz fare in his duel? Find out next time!**

**Next Chapter: The Fireballer**

**REVIEW!!!**

_**I know that it takes forever between chapters lately, but as I'm sure many of you have figured out in your own stories, writing duels isn't the easiest thing on Earth. That's not the only reason though; I didn't plan the story out well because my favorite duel of the series, that late-night Double Duel between the Morganis twins and Zane and Atticus, was so early on that I don't have as much to look forward to, at least until it gets down to 8 duelists, which happens after Round 3, I'm fairly sure. So yeah, my bad.**_


End file.
